teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua James Duggar
| age = | resides = Pridor, Restion | occupation = | family = TBA | romances = Anna Everson (wife) | friends = TBA | enemies = Keung Sakurai *Sakurai Family *Keung's Family *Kagami's Family *The Elite Force | school = | magiccolor = | powers = | affiliations = Everson Family | first = | last = | cause of death = | status = Alive | lifespan = "Unspecified" to "Present" | ethnicity = Caucasian-American | sig = }} Joshua James Duggar is the third child born to Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar. Information Josh is married to Anna Everson (nee Keller). The couple has four children: Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus and Meredith. He accepted Christ at the age of seven, was homeschooled and graduated from High School at the age of sixteen. His father entered politics in Arkansas in 1998, serving two terms as a State Legislator in the Arkansas House of Representatives. Josh was intrigued with politics at an early age and now does part-time consulting for elected officials and political candidates with a small company he founded in Arkansas in 2006, Strategic Political Services. In 2003 the Duggar family filmed their first show with the Discovery Health Channel called, “14 Children and Pregnant Again!” after its premiere it became the top rated show for the network. Having done over 5 documentaries with DHC and TLC (The Learning Channel), the Jim Bob & Michelle Duggar family now have their own reality series that premiered in late September 2008, now called “19 Kids & Counting!” In 2007, Josh started a pre-owned wholesale car dealership in Northwest Arkansas,Champion Motorcars. In 2010, they opened their second location. He now owns & manages the dealership full time. Josh also pursues other various entrepreneurial adventures as time allows. His parents released the first book about their family in December 2008 entitled, “The Duggar Family: 20 and Counting!” His father, Jim Bob, is a commercial real estate investor and full-time father of 19 children. Recently, the show was canceled on May 22, 2015 after it was discover Josh molested 5 underaged girls, several while sleeping. He did this when he was 15, but the crimes weren't reported for over a year. For these reasons, Oprah canceled a show with the family in 2006. Josh describes his crimes as "life-ruining". He played with the girls breasts and genitals, and Anna still married him knowing that he had done that. In August 2015 it was revealed after a hacking on cheating website Ashley Madison, that Josh had spent nearly $1000 on premium accounts. In a statement on the family blog Josh confessed to cheating on his wife and having a porn addiction. It was reported that during Anna's pregnancy with Meredith, Josh had paid for 'rough sex' with prostitutes. Josh is looking to Christ during this time. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Adaptive Magic (Via Syakugan)' **'Intuitive Magic' ***'Absorption/Scanning' ****'Assimilative Evolution' ****'Power Augmentation' ***'Mode Switching' ****'Power Opposition' ***'Spell Creation' ****'Spell Mixture' *'Adaptive Energy' (Via Syakugan) **'Absolute Energy Absorption' **'Alternate Energy Conduction' **'Energized Body' **'Energy Detection' ***'Aura Detection' ***'Emotion Detection' **'Maximum Quintessential Control' ***'Quintessence Force' **'Scanning' *'Flight ' Evolved Human Abilities *'Plasma Manipulation' ** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate all forms of plasma, including fire, electricity, solar flares, and light. *** Heat Generation ** Density Manipulation/Solidification via controlling plasma. *** Plasma Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Freezing by producing heat-absorbing plasma. ** Magnetism Manipulation/Electromagnetism Manipulation to control Plasma. ** Move/lift plasma at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. *** Elemental Flight using plasma. *** Matter Surfing using plasma. ** Plasma Attacks * Pyrotechnic Manipulation ' **'Alter the intensity of fireworks. **'Beacon Emission' **'Can reshape firework explosions.' **'Can set off fireworks at will.' **'Combustion Inducement' **'Explosion Inducement' **'Flight via Fireworks' **'Kinetic Charging' **'Pyrotechnic Beam Emission' **'Pyrotechnic Projection' **'Volatile Constructs of fireworks' Evil Powers *'Evil Embodiment' **'All Evil Powers' **'Apocalyptic Force Manipulation' **'Corruption Inducement' **'Curse Inducement' **'Dark Arts' **'Dark Element Manipulation' **'Dark Side Aspect Manipulation' **'Death Inducement' **'Demonic Magic' **'Demonic Power' **'Destruction' **'Disease Manipulation' **'Evil Aura' **'Explosion Inducement' **'Fear Embodiment' ***'Fear Manipulation' ***'Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation' **'Feral Mind' **'Hell Lordship' **'Horror Inducement' **'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Jinx' **'Malefic Force Manipulation' **'Mental Manipulation' ***'Mind Control' **'Necrosis Inducement' **'Negative Forces Manipulation' **'Nigh Omnipotence' **'Pain Inducement' ***'Pain Illusion' **'Psychological Manipulation' **'Reality Warping' **'Satanic Incarnation' **'Sin Embodiment' **'Suicide Inducement' **'Torment Inducement' ***'Tormentor' **'Unnatural Presence' **'Vice Inducement' Chemist Master Powers *'Chemistry Manipulation' ** Acidic Poison Manipulation ***'Acid Manipulation' ***'Poison Manipulation' **'Amalgamation' ***'Fusionism' **'Chemical Breath' **'Chemical Generation' **'Chemical Reaction Manipulation' ***'Body Chemistry Manipulation' ***'Chemical Absorption' ***'Chemical Mutation' ****'Genetic Manipulation' ***'Elemental Manipulation' ****'Elemental Recomposition' ****'Elemental Transmutation' ***'Matter State Manipulation' ****'Matter State Shift' ***'Matter Transmutation' ***'Property Manipulation' ****'Property Conglomeration' ****'Transmogrification' ***'Self-Atomic Manipulation' ****'Self-Molecular Manipulation' *****'Evolution' **'Disease Manipulation' ***'Pathogen Manipulation' ***'Prion Manipulation' **'Disintegration/Disassembly' **'Gas Manipulation' ***'Micro-Oxygen Manipulation' **'Hormone Manipulation' ***'Pheromone Manipulation' **'Liquid Manipulation' ***'Viscosity Manipulation' **'Medicine Manipulation' ***'Drug Usage' ***'Drug Immunity' **'Periodic Table Powers' **'Physical Change Manipulation' **'Powder Manipulation' **'Plasma Manipulation' ***'Charged Particles Manipulation' ****'Electricity Manipulation' ***'Explosion Manipulation' ***'Nuclear Manipulation' ***'Temperature Manipulation' **'Solid Manipulation' ***'Ductility Manipulation' Category:Males Category:Adult Children Category:Everson Family Category:Evolved Humans Category:Chemist Master Category:Characters Category:Child-Abusers